


Nightmares

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Joker has a long list of issues, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley doesn't get why he has such violent fits in his sleep, but she always tries to be there to comfort him when he wakes up from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

There were things about him that as Harleen she had not understood and even as Harley she still did not understand. There were times his anger at the world, at Batman, at other villains and mob bosses, and even at her came unannounced but would die within a minute or two. It was strange that way, but she noted in her mind it was just severe mood swings. Mood swings these days she realized were a side effect of prolonged exposure to the chemicals in ACE. 

No, no she could understand the effects from the chemicals, things that even she herself felt more and more as she lost what sanity she had before agreeing to take the dive to prove herself to him. 

There was something so very off with him, something sorrowful and something that told her he really had been somebody else before he fell into those chemicals that could have killed him instead of transforming him into the man she loved.

When he slept, which occurred quite rarely as she noted, he appeared to have nightmares. He would toss and turn violently, a sweat would break out on his forehead, he would shake, and he would scream and cry in his sleep. Harley would sit up in bed next to him and just watch him while he did this, she felt bad for just sitting and watching him, but there really wasn’t much you could do when somebody was sleeping and having such a violent fit. Even if it killed her to see her puddin’ having such fits and nightmares. 

The thing that interested her was sometimes words would come out of his mouth, names, a name would come out of his mouth and that would interest her quite a lot. 

Before she knew it he was laying still again, his bare tattooed chest heaved up and down with labored breaths. He would slowly open his eyes and look over at her, he would lift his hand from the mattress and reach out towards her. She was more than happy to take a hold of his hand and press her lips against the top of it. Harley scooted close to him now that he was no longer sleeping and no longer throwing a violent fit, he would pull himself up enough that he could rest his head against her bare chest. She placed a hand against his head brushing her fingers through his now messy vibrant green hair, softly she would begin to hum a lullaby to him.

It was a habit she picked up not too long after meeting him, really meeting him. While he panicked or lost himself she would hum children’s lullabies to him until he settled or told her to stop coddling him. Right now he wouldn’t push her away or act offended, no instead he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, she currently was his anchor. 

At some point he would carefully pry himself out of her arms, he would sit up pulling his legs up against himself and avoid looking at her while he gathered himself. 

Then he would turn to look back at her, he grinned at her and she felt there was something he was hiding from her and himself.

“I ever tell ya the joke ‘bout the saddest most pathetic guy on Earth?” He asked her curiously,

She smiled and shook her head, no she hadn’t.

Now he turned to face her, he gave off a vibe of pure energy and a strange excitement as he began speaking.

“So there’s this guy, pathetic son of a bitch y’know? He’s got a boring job and he’s got this dream to be a comedian someday, but the real kicker here is ya see…..He isn’t funny, can’t even tell a damn why the chicken crossed the road joke to save his ass. Now the only thing this loser has goin’ for himself is his wife, gorgeous broad, she loves him even though he’s utterly useless and weak…..Now one day this moron decides he’s gonna do whatever he can for his girl, he’s going to go rob his old work place so he can give her all the money in the world…..While-while he’s out robbing the place he ends up getting spotted by a large monster, being the weakling this fellow is he doesn’t fight back he just lets the monster kill ‘im.”

With that he starts laughing, laughing until tears are streaming down his pale cheeks. Harley finds herself laughing as well, she laughs until his laughter dies off into a choked sob. Before she knows it he’s in her arms again, his face buried against her chest and his tears staining her skin. He digs his fingers into her shoulders, Harley holds him close to herself and does her best to soothe him and calm him. 

She isn’t insanely sure as to how to do that when she isn’t even sure what’s going on with him, but it’s something that seems to happen a lot. She knew these nightmares happened before her and she wondered just how he dealt with them before he found her. The psychiatrist in her wants answers and to analyze, but the lover in her just holds him. She kisses the top of his head and tells him everything is fine; Harley girl has got him.

He doesn’t fall asleep again, he ends up getting out of bed and getting dressed. He tells her that he has things that he needs to go out and take care of, Harley eagerly offers to follow after him, but he takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. He tells her she actually needs the sleep and that he’ll be back if not she should just check the headliner of the next morning’s paper.

She never knew why he had his nightmares or called out names, she just knew she would do her best to console him each time they happened.


End file.
